


META

by CollateralControl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralControl/pseuds/CollateralControl
Summary: People are given incredible powers from outside forces.





	1. Dawn of the Meta 1942

DAWN OF EXOTICS

Where had these powers come from? The young man looked at the lightning and fire dancing around his fingertips, his sleeves burned away, but not even a blister marked his flesh. They didn’t even feel warm.

  
Looking around, he beheld the burnt remains of the Japanese soldiers who had been marching them through the roads of Bataan. The faces of shock on his fellow Americans’ faces and those of the thousands of Filipino.

  
Then shock turned to smiles, and silence into cries of hysterical joy. The starved, beaten, and carved up prisoners of the axis power. They crowded around the young man, hoisting him on their shoulders and falling upon the corpses of the dead to arm themselves.

* * *

A Nazi officer road along the streets of Paris in his staff car, admiring a painting he had recently acquired from an exceptional gallery. It would make a great gift for his friend, whose birthday was coming up. Then his whole world turned sideways.

  
In the final moments of his life, he looked to see a Frenchman in peasant clothes literally tearing open his car like paper. He was hauled up by the ankle and flung against the side of a brick building where he became a red stain.

  
The Frenchman, in a daze of disbelief at what he had just done, picked up the painting and dusted it off reverently before vanishing down an alley with it tucked under his arm.

* * *

A German Messerschmitt wove through the US bombardment group, tearing apart the outsides of bombers and fighters alike. He felt untouchable as he outmaneuvered the allied fighters as effortlessly as a robin through the forest. Until a barefoot American soldier landed on his cockpit feet first.

  
He just stood there, grinning vengefully, and no matter how he tried, the pilot couldn’t shake him off. The American’s bomber jacket, full of bullet holes and slightly singed, billowed out behind him like a cape as he raised his pistol and fired a single bullet through the canopy.

  
As the jet fighter began spinning out of control, he leapt from the fuselage freefell a short ways before the air around his feet seemed to explode and he launched himself towards another Nazi aircraft, it looked for the entire world as though he were running through the air.

  
Another fighter fell, and another, six, then ten. The remaining Axis pilots broke off the attack in panic and fled to the four corners.

* * *

A tank and its escort moved through the wreckage of Warsaw. The rumbling engine shook the ground as it passed windows of broken glass and crumbling walls. A few German soldiers walking alongside it paused a moment to look inside the window of what had once been a bar. Behind the counter was an aged lady in a rocking chair, stroking her cat, glaring at them. They laughed briefly.

  
Very briefly, as dozens of large shards of glass pierced their throats. Shouts of alarm exploded amongst the group.

  
It was pointless. A whirlwind of glass erupted around them, a punishing and angry wind of death. The tank pilot attempted to turn his gun upon the bar, but the glass rushed down the barrel and detonated the shell inside, rendering the tank useless.

  
The old lady continued stroking her little friend and snorted as she shook her head.

* * *

And so, the first metahumans were birthed into the world.

* * *

“And now history has changed,” A formless figure in the center of a great garden spoke loud for all he hosted to hear. “Your points were used wisely. I understand that the rest of you want to hold back for better opportunities later on. But, remember, you won’t gain anymore until you select a champion to generate more for you.”

  
He turned to a fiery creature of vapors and solids. “A wise choice with the old barmaid. The chaos she’ll wreck on the Axis powers will be a delight to watch.”

  
The creature nodded and chuckled. “I sensed she just needed to let loose a little.”

  
“Indeed,” the formless one chuckled back. “Looking into the future I see that these four will be named the, from first to last, the Firebolt, the Red Canvas, Screaming Eagle, and the Barmaid.”

  
“You already know all that will happen in this universe,” a voice in the back piped up. “Why not just tell us who wins already?”

  
“Because that’s not how this game is played,” answered another. Everyone turned to see a new figure appear. A masked figure whose body remained hidden behind a veil of distorted reality.

  
The gathered beings opened a path for him respectfully, some even withering back in terror. We walked up the formless one in the center and sat down on the ground. “If you are so impatient, than perhaps you should cash your points in already and be done with it.”

  
There was silence.

  
“No need to scare the players, Star Mask,” the formless one laughed good-naturedly. Indeed the mask had stars on it. A simple name. A known name. A powerful name.

  
Star Mask laughed. “Oh, please. I simple adore making an epic entrance. The audience loves it too.”

  
The gathered hosts looked about anxiously for the audience he had mentioned.

  
“You’re looking in the wrong places,” the enigmatic figure said with a casual wave. “As our friend has said,” the entity gestured towards the formless one, who bowed like a stage performer, “the future of humanity has now changed. However, this contained piece of time cannot diverge far from its original route without further careful guidance. You won’t be able to change everything, and if you push too hard, it reset. All your work made pointless.”

  
The crowd murmured amongst themselves. “This game’s rules are already complex enough. Can’t you do something about it?”

  
Star Mask sighed, the shroud of distorted realities turning dark about him. Images of storms and dying worlds. “Even the most powerful are governed by unbreakable rules. Things are as they have been set. Choose carefully and choose wisely. And, by all means, make it fun. I’d hate to be a part of a story so lame.”

  
“Of course,” another being spoke up, a small bobbing light. “You wouldn’t gather thirty of us to this forsaken machine unless it was absolutely necessary. No offense, Mako.”

  
The formless laughed. “None taken. Twas a lonely existence until you came.”

  
“Well, if you’re so set on this,” yet another spoke up, hidden beneath an ivory hood, “can we not simply break you apart in places to undo the locks on this universe? Would it not be easier?”

  
“Only if you wish to face entropy,” Mako answered ominously. “The ultimate heat death of all things before the cold nothingness.”

  
“I withdraw,” the ivory hood dismissed. “Forgive my thoughtlessness. Of course your creators would have set up firewalls against all things.”

  
“All save the mask,” Mako indicated the being. “He guessed my creators multi-phase passcode with any hesitation.”

  
“Was it PASSWORD?” the little light spoke up.

  
Star Mask laughed. “No.”

  
“PASSWORD1?”

  
He laughed harder. “Fun has already started and you add your own. No, it would take too many to tell you the password. Plus, I’m the only one who can use it.”

  
“How did you know it?” asked a nearby bush.

  
“I was there when it was written,” Star Mask said in testament to his travels. “Am I not also known as the Traveler? The Wanderer of All Places?”

  
“No need brag,” Mako laughed. “These players know most of your names.”

  
“Again, I speak for others’ benefits,” the Traveler spoke. “Your civilizations are eons beyond human understanding or conception. But, there are those who stare at you like nothing more than tiny words on the pages of a book, or moving image fantasies.”

  
“Have you come here just to make us feel insignificant?” the vaporous creature asked self-consciously.

  
“No, merely to provide exposition before it’s needed later on,” Star Mask shook his head and sighed. “The game has begun. Let us get to the good parts already. Turn the page and let this earth’s story begin.”

* * *

And so it shall be.


	2. Chapter 2

BRIDGE OVER OCEANS WIDE

Was it day? Was it night? The young man looked out at the countless dancing lights in the sky. Somehow, he knew they were not stars. However, the flora around him was lit up. From below perhaps? The ground? To add to his confusion, the plants in this garden were unlike any he had ever seen before. Hooped branches, exotic flower petals, some that seemed to float and others that appeared broken yet swayed in a breeze as if whole. Then there were some truly bizarre plants.

“Is this heaven?”

“Not yet,” came a sincere answer.

He whipped about and struck what he thought was a threatening pose, reminiscing of too many Chinese action films. But stopped when all he saw was another weird plant. Some kind of vine, green and covered in tiny violet flowers. The top however seemed to be fashioned in a Mohawk that would make any punk rocker green with envy.

However, the three-piece suit, tie, and glasses, combined with a hotdog and soda held in white gloves made him reevaluate his sanity several times. Then another couple of times when the plant lifted the soda up to its fibers and sipped the straw loudly. The label was some sort dragon winking at him with unknown symbols arranged in a half-moon shape.

“I see you’re confused,” the plant said after giving a contented sigh from the sugary refreshment.

“You think?” he gesticulated wildly with his arms. “You’re not possible.”

“Yet here I am,” the plant chuckled. “I am Bob, by the way. Thanks for asking.”

“Dan, Dan Desmond,” the man said holding out a hand and shaking hands with the plant. “And what kind of name is Bob for a plant?”

“Well, my real name is,” the being began making a painfully unintelligible noise. “And only part of it was made with noise.”

“Uh, how else do you talk?”

“By release specific amounts of chemicals into the ground from my roots.”

“Oh, of course,” Dan nodded. “That explains... absolutely nothing. Then again, it is a dream. It’s... very lucid... I’ve gone insane haven’t I?” He threw his arms to the side and groaned. “This is it, I’ve lost it. I’m in space talking to a bundle of wheat in a suit.”

Though he couldn’t see it, he just knew Bob had rolled his eyes, or whatever behind those glasses. “How very dramatic. Now, if you’re done, we have some business to discuss.”

“Sure, whatever you need,” Dan sighed as he sat down on the ground and watched the being devoir the hotdog and finish the soda in record time.

“And, I am a Viru, not a bundle of wheat, thank you,” the being huffed as he made the cup disappear in a flash of light. “Anyway, let’s cut to the chase, I’m going to offer you a set of abilities far above human limitation, and you’re going to take and use them at your own discretion.”

“Uuuh, is that a threat?” the man asked, tilting his head, confused, “because that sounded like a threat. And a very bad one too, I might add.”

“I apologize if it sounded that way,” Bob reassured him, “but, then again, you don’t have any choice in the matter.”

“Oh yeah, and why not?” Dan demanded, even though he wasn’t sure why we was arguing against superpowers.

“Because if you don’t, the accident I just pulled you out of will kill you,” the creature continued in a casual manner. “These powers will not only save your life, but the lives of many others.”

“Wait, what accident?”

“Oh, a ship crashed into the Cal-Waii bridge,” Bob said as he produced a briefcase. “Now, while I would normally allow you to choose the powers you want, we don’t have much time, so I’ve consolidated my points.”

Dan watched as he Bab opened the case and started sorting through it. He sidestepped over a small tree covered in pink blooms, leaned in and whispered. “Okay, I don’t who you guys are, but he’s starting to freak me out.”

Bob looked up from the briefcase. “Uh, that’s just a tree, Mr. Desmond.”

“Oh,” Dan said as he stepped back. “I thought he was your cousin or something.”

“First of all, it’s a she,” the being pointed out matter-of-factly, “And secondly, we’re the only two people within twelve lightyears.”

“Ah, okay,” Dan shrugged. “But, can you blame me?”

“I suppose not,” but it is rather insulting to be compared to inanimate object.”

“Gee, I’m sorry. Okay?” Dan threw his arms up in the air. “Can we just get on with it? I’m on my vacation and would really like to snap out of this dream before I crash into something.”

“Of course,” Bob said as he lifted a sheet of paper and a pen from briefcase. “Now if you would just sign here, we can get you out of here before you run out if oxygen.”

“Finally,” the man groaned as he took the pen and quickly signed his name. “So, how long does it take before I snap out of this and find the nearest therapists?”

“Oh, just a second,” Bob said as he examined the signature and put it away. “And don’t worry about your mental state. You won’t remember a thing.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to...?”  
The world broke away unto darkness. Cold and crushing. He was falling. He was lost. But, he knew what to do. Somehow.

In an explosion of water and steam, Dan rose above the mighty waves of the sea. He was flying. It was amazing; a feeling of freedom filled him with incredible warmth.

Then he heard the cries for help.

The twenty lane Cal-Waii Bridge had laid across the ocean for over twenty years. Created by super genius Zachary Album in the late nineties, it connected the California to Hawaii, with no supports. Floating upon the surface, it was the debate of many modern professors of science whether it was living creature or just an impossible intricate machine that ensured a smooth ride across the stormiest of waves and opened up for ships to pass through.

Except this time. As a large tanker had smashed right into it. The bridge hadn’t broken, but was now at twisted, throwing hundreds of people upon a giant shelf of thick ice. Someone had frozen the bridge. Sabotage.

For some reason, Dan was one of the few to actually fall into the water. Most likely knocked off by the resulting shockwave, only the immediate portion of the bridge hit by the ship that had twisted.

The ice shelf had acted like a razor and nearly sliced the ship in half, sailors were bailing as it began taking on water. The young man saw that many people who had fallen in the water had managed to swim to the ice shelf for safety. The sailor had had the presence of mind to start using the inflatable rafts to aid the stragglers.

There was even a few over metas using their powers to aid people back onto safe portions of the bridge. Yet, for some reason, Dan felt disappointed. He felt useless, despite this incredible power.

Then it hit him. Almost.

A giant block of ice came flying out of nowhere, hurling towards him like bullet from a gun. His body reacted without him thinking, he threw out his arm and punched it. There was an explosion as he felt every bone in his arm shatter in a million directions.

Then, he was fine.

The chunk of ice was no more than tiny bits of hail and the only damage he took was to his shirt. He stared wide eyed at his arms. He had felt it fly apart, but it hadn’t hurt, and he was perfectly fine.

“Flying and explosive skin. We weren’t expecting this kind of development.”

Dan whirled around to see another meta close by, flying as he did. Dressed in cold frosty colors and masked with icicles. There was no doubt in Dan’s mind that this was the culprit responsible for the disaster.

“Who are you supposed to be?” Dan demanded and took a pose he thought might be intimidating.

“Cocky aren’t you?” the ice meta groaned. “Newly born and already think you can take on the world.”

“Hey, I just took out a piece of ice the size of truck, show some respect,” Dan warned the meta.

The next thing he knew, he was flying backwards, gripping his stomach from a punch that would put a silverback to shame. Then he smashed into a small iceberg and cried out in pain.

“The hell? My arm explodes and I don’t feel a thing. But this hurts?”

“You’ve not grown into your power yet,” the ice meta said, suddenly in his face, keeping him from escaping. “When you get used to it, you’ll be a true force to be reckoned with.”

“What do you want?” Dan demanded as he tried to pry the other’s arm off his chest.

“Just a little blood,” the ice meta said as a long hollow needle extend from his other wrist.

“Hey, whoa, back off, I hate needles, you keep that filthy thing away or I’ll...”

“Do nothing,” the meta finished for him as he stabbed the needle into his side. Dan screamed in horror like a little girl. Then they both paused. Something was amiss.

“Um, was that supposed to hurt?” Dan asked as he watched the ice meta pull back the needle to reveal it was bent out of shape. Dan began laughing like a maniac. “Alright. I’m bullet proof. Now take this you punk.”

His left hand connected with the side of the meta’s skull and exploded like before. This sent the ice meta flying to the side, giving Dan an opportunity to stand up.

And promptly slip and slide into the water

“Stupid ice,” he cursed as he flew up into the air and tried to locate the ice meta, a compulsion drawing him to confrontation. “Come on out. Dan wants to play some more.”

“Play your games child,” the ice meta said, appearing suddenly from below and driving a boot into Dan’s chin.

Flying was hard when you were spinning in circles. Dan crashed into the water and struck again before he could regain his bearings. He skipped across the water and struck the side of the slowly sinking ship. The ice meta then kicked the water with enough force to throw a large wave over Dan and then freeze it in place, encasing the new superhuman.

Thin time Dan scared himself with he exploded all his bones to free himself.

“Great, now I’m cold, wet, and naked,” he growled as he hovered above the water and placed his bare feet against the hull of the ship. “Now I’m pissed.”

With a direct explosion, he propelled himself towards the stunned ice meta and roared with as he drew back his right arm and collided. Or so he thought. The next thing he knew, he was past where the ice meta had been.

“What the?” Looking back, he saw a large chunk taken out of the meta’s side. A feeling of horror landed in his stomach. “Did I just kill somebody.”

Then the ice meta, not bleeding, turned around as though nothing had happened and faced him. “You’re more powerful than I thought. I really want that blood now.”

“Augh, vampire,” Dan cried out flying away, trying his best to ignore the draw. The feeling that demanded he turn and fight. “What am I, stupid? Never fight the final boss when you just start out.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” the ice meta laughed as it gave chase, and was gaining. “You cannot escape young man.”

Dan felt the icy hand grip his ankle then smiled. “No, but I can outsmart you.”

The ice meta only realized his mistake when his hand and half his forearm disintegrated. Again there was no bleeding, but it angered him nonetheless. “You fool; you have no idea what you’re messing with.”

Dan hovered a distance away took on another pose. “Try it. I’ve blown pieces off of you, and you haven’t done anything.”

“Oh? You think this is some contest of wills?” the ice meta laughed. “If I intended to harm you... well... whatever. Let’s be done with this.”

Suddenly the sky ignited as heat exploded off the ice meta. He was now a giant ball of bright orange flames.

“Flying, ice, and fire,” Dan gasped, backing away slowly. “Oh, come on. That’s not fair.”

“I only have a minute left,” the multi elemental meta said as he lunged forward and grabbed the young man by the throat. “I’m gonna have that blood.”

Dan was terrified when he found himself unable to explode his bones anymore. “Witchcraft.”

“No, your weakness,” the meta grinned as he drew back his other arm and punched the man in the chest. A series of rapid explosions from the stump rattled Dan’s bones.

“Explosions too?” Dan was in disbelief. “No-no-no-no. That’s mine.”

“That’s science,” the meta mocked him. “When water meets heat, it becomes steam. The hotter the temperature, the faster it turns to gas. In certain conditions it can be more powerful than dynamite.”

“No,” Dan cried out as he felt the burning flames slowly eat at his skin. “No. I’m not dying like this.”

He struck at the meta with every free limb he had. Trying repeatedly to explode as he had before. Nothing happened. It was like an off switch had been flipped.

The meta didn’t even notice his blows as he concentrated on the spot his stump was exploding. The skin was slowly thinning and peeling away. “Just a few more seconds and it’ll all be over.”

“Hey, are you bulletproof?”

Both the meta and Dan turned there heads to see a heavily armed masked figure sitting a short distance away on a hovering board. He was aiming a large machinegun at the flaming meta’s face.

“I asked, ‘are you bulletproof’?” he asked again.

Dan nodded dumbly. “Yes.”

Without a further word, the figure opened fire. Dan screamed in terror despite the fact he had confirmed it earlier. The few stray bullets still stung a little against his burnt body, but they knocked the meta away and freed the man.

The armed figure tilted the board to give chase to the flaming meta, keeping himself between him and the bridge to keep civilians out of the line of fire. Dan just hung in midair and watched in amazement.

“That was Airwolf,” he shouted to himself like a kid at a comic convention. “The-the inventor meta.”

“That’s right kid,” another voice sounded at the same time a blanket wrapped around him.

He looked over to see yet another flying meta. Seemed like a field day for it. Dressed in an armored trench coat and wearing a white-banded fedora. “The Dove.”

The meta smiled. “Yep. Let’s get you down from here so we can tend to those wounds kid.”

“Just when I get some back up? Ha,” Dan scoffed, feeling more confident than ever now that there was backup. “Plus, I’ve got my dignity back.”

He quickly tied the blanket about his waist, and took off before the Dove could stop him. He caught up to Airwolf within moments to see the damage he was wreaking on the fire meta. Apparently going into flame mode made him more susceptible to damage, which was why he was Swiss cheese now. Dan was horrified that he could actually see through to the other side.

Still, there was no bleeding.

The meta had long since turned back to his ice power, which was actually blocking a large portion of the bullets. But he was still in retreat from the meta with the big gun.

“Anything I can do to help?” Dan asked.

Airwolf didn’t even look at him. “Yeah. Can you hold him still so I can shoot off his limbs?”

“Do what now?”

“You’re bulletproof, remember?” the inventor urged him.

“Oh yeah,” Dan sighed. “Whelp, at least I’m being useful.”

He lunged forward and caught the ice meta’s tattered costume, then managed to get him in a head lock while hooking his legs about his thighs, keeping him immobile. “Isn’t this a little drastic?”

“He’s not real,” Airwolf commented as he opened fire and quickly dismembered the meta’s four limbs. “See, no blood. No screaming. It’s a machine or projection of some kind.”

Dan took a closer look through one of the holes in the meta’s head. He couldn’t see any circuitry. Or brain matter, thankfully.

“Weird.”

Airwolf slung locked the machinegun into the side of his board and pulled out a towrope. “Alright, let’s tie it up and take him back for study. Good work kid.”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Dan shrugged dismissively. “You know, just doing my civic duty and all, yadda yadda. Is there a reward?”

“Here’s your reward,” the ice meta shouted suddenly. Before anyone could react, Airwolf’s knife suddenly flew from its sheath, spun around and stabbed through Dan’s side.

“Telekinesis?” Dan gasped as he let go of the meta, feeling himself getting weak. “You bastard.”

Airwolf went for his side arm, but it was too late. The ice meta seemed to absorb the bloodied knife into his body, and then blasted away. Upwards like a rocket ship until he was out of sight.

“Played us like a fiddle,” Airwolf slumped his shoulders in defeat. He dove down to catch Dan before he hit the water carry him back to the paramedics.

* * *

“Welcome back, Mr. Desmond.”

Dan blinked and sat up. “Huh, what the... Oh, hi Bob. What happened?”

“Oh, you got stabbed and passed out,” the being informed him. “Honestly, I’m surprised at how much damage you took.”

“Yeah, but I got him in the end,” the young man grinned.

“Actually you failed,” Bob said.

“Failed?” Dan yelled, jumped up to his feet angrily. “What do you mean failed?”

“He got away,” was the shrub’s simple reply. “He outwitted everyone there and got what he wanted.”

“My blood,” the man groaned. “Jerk had a full encyclopedia of powers.”

“And now he will have more,” Bob added ominously.

“Great, just what I need on my conscious,” Dan huffed. “Though, this is your fault. If you hadn’t given me these...

“You would have died otherwise,” the being cut him off quickly. “I gave you fighting chance and you performed marvelously. Appreciate the small victories here.”

“Well, what’s so important about my life?” Dan demanded.

“The fact you are a life is important enough,” Bob stated firmly. “That meta was purposefully trying to draw out a new meta by causing chaos and destruction. He was taunting us.”

“Wait, he knows you exist?” Dan asked, taken aback. “When I was back there, I had no memory of this place. Zero.”

“And you won’t remember,” Bob sighed wearily. “A sad rule of our game. And know, he is not so much aware of us, as he is aware of a pattern.”

“What? That superheroes rise from tragedy?”

The plant nodded. “That about sums it up. What is the ravings of a madman to some, is merely genius yet to be realized.”

Dan rubbed his eyes and groaned. “So... this is all just a part of a giant cosmic game?”

“A very important cosmic game,” Bob pointed out.

“Yeah. I don’t like the idea of being a pawn in a giant game of chess,” Dan scowled through his fingers at the plant. “What’s the reward for my participation?”

“First of all, it not like a game of chess, more like a giant game of D&D,” Bob explained indignantly. “And your reward is being a major player with great potential.”

“Is that it?”

“Ugh, you are really hard to please. What is you want then?”

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. “You know what? I’m good? You’re not controlling me are you? Forcing me to do stuff, are you?”

“No,” Bob shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dan sat back down and looked out over the strange landscape. “So. How players are in this game?”

“There are thirty of us.”

“Is there a ranking system?”

“Yes. I’ve just recently made it into the top ten. Been stuck in eleventh for the past four decades.”

“Oh nice. Did I have a part to play in that?”

“Indeed,” Bob said proudly. “Your heroic deeds earned me just enough points to break through.”

“Oh, you earn points when I do heroic stuff.” Dan nodded then thought. “What about the douchebag? What do villains get you?”

“You lose points for that,” the being shrugged. “Can’t control what they do outside this realm. Without guidance they’re left to their own conscience.”

“Ah, so it’s kind of like gambling.”

“In a way I suppose.” The plant crouched down in what Dan thought might be a seated position. “This game is very important to your universe, Mr. Desmond.”

“Please, call me Dan,” the young my rolled his eyes.

“Very well, Dan,” Bob chuckled. “So. Do you have any more questions? We have some time before you have to go?”

“Oh, yeah. Like, can you just explain this whole game to me? If you don’t mind that is.” Dan leaned forward.

“Not at all,” Bob nodded. “Listen well, Dan. I will tell you everything. But, you’ll only remember as long as you’re outside your universe.”


End file.
